The Brother
by A1R3N
Summary: Yuzuru came to the Yamagi family when Light was five years old. He may seem human but... He is definitely not. Follow the story, if Light had had a brother to count on, but the so-called brother wasn't the sanest of the two anyway... Multipairing not yet defined, but definitely, they wil be slash.. ehe.
1. The Yagami family

**Chapter 1: The Yagami Family**

_**Heya guys !**_

_**Welcome in my new story.**_

_**I can't really say how it will end (even for pairings huh) but I hope you'll like it.**_

_**Since I'm french, my english is not perfect, so I count on your kindness to help me to correct my mistakes !**_

* * *

His hysterical laughter mixed with sobbing, his body trembling like a leaf while he was still holding in his hands the knife covered in blood that had just cut the warm flesh of another human.

He could feel the man's gaze upon him as he choked on his own blood, his frightened eyes, accusing. It stopped the laughter, stopped tears.

His face, still covered with tears, became completely neutral, his eyes shining with emotions becoming dull and intimidating as he stood up, solid.

«What? Do you like what you see, asshole? » he whistled dry, leaning on his face. «Die, die... Let go, and fucking break from the realm of mortals, you filthy scum...»

The man did exactly this, his eyes becoming glassy, ceasing to force his lungs to suck air and blood from his pierced throat. The boy remained for one more moment to observe his face, then he sighed, rolling his eyes and getting to work, cutting the body, distributing it in garbage bags, cleaning, scrubbing, leaving no trace of his murder.

He spent the following hours burying the pieces of corpse through the surrounding forest, headphones in the ears spreading electro swing which made him joyfully shake his head from time to time, caught by the heady rhythm.

He returned to his home in the morning light, skillfully climbing the tree in front of his window, and bounding softly through the window left open in his room, the shock of his feet choked by the thick carpet he had arranged in front of the window.

He took the time to remove his shoes, then crashed into his bed right in front of him after propelling them under with a kick.

«Yuzu! Mom told me to call you for breakfast!» shouted a childish voice from the back of his door, making the teen growl, briefly sticking his face into his pillow before sighing and standing up.

«Yuzu!» again called his annoying little sister. Pressing his lips and taking a deep breath, he slowly lifted up his mask, his dark features softening until he seemed to be in a good mood.

«I'm coming Sayu, let me get dressed. Is Light already up? » He asked by quickly removing his clothes from the previous day, throwing them without consideration into his laundry basket and crossing the few meters that separated him from his closet, grabbing one of his school uniforms.

« He's in the bathroom » was Sayu's answer, before he heard his not-so-inconspicuous steps move away and run down the stairs, surely to go to lunch.

He quickly put on his clothes, leaving his shirt unbuttoned as he grabbed his tie and slipped it into his pocket, retrieving his mobile phone from his bedside table, then making a detour to his office opposite the room to grab his schoolbag, finally leaving his room.

As he reached the end of the corridor, the bathroom door opened on Light, the smell of his shampoo poured into the air and invaded Yuzuru's sharp sense of smell, immobilizing him for a brief moment.

The other teen shrugged with an eyebrow, his eyes sliding down his torso slowly before going up to his brother's reddish eyes, who shrugged his shoulders back with an easy smile that rolled Light's eyes.

«Hurry up and finish dressing, Sayu already has a rather developed brother complex without you showing off as a bonus»

Yuzuru laughed a little bit as he highlighted the bag he was holding in one hand, and his phone in the other.

«A helping hand, big brother?» he innocently asked, leaning his head to the side, and bringing out his right clavicle in motion. He did not miss the look that Light laid there, between fascination and annoyance, while he advanced quickly, buttoning his shirt with skilful and accustomed gestures.

"Your tie?" he asked when he finished buttoning the last button.

"Left pocket" was the other teen's equally brief response.

Light gripped his lips with disapproval, accustomed and exasperated by his brother's merry-go-round while he grabbed the tie in his pocket and passed it around his neck, tying it quickly.

He turned away to go down the stairs, followed closely by the other teenager. Sayu warmly greeted the two teenagers between two bites of brioche, Sachiko taking the time to serve them each a cup of coffee, while the two brothers sat side by side at the same time.

Sayu shared with her mother her brown hair and her brown eyes, her features still a little round by her young age, a smile of good humour on her lips. Her feet were shaking brightly under her chair as she watched Light and Yuzuru successively, using them in a perfect synchronization of the strawberry jam, spreading it on a piece of brioche.

Light was a very handsome teenager, and Sayu knew this very well, especially when she saw the reaction of her friends when they saw her brother. He had angelic beauty highlighted by soft lines, caramel eyes and light brown hair where those of the Yagami women were darker.

Yuzuru was... different. She knew he was adopted, but honestly, she was only two years old when he arrived, so she couldn't remember a time when he wasn't in her family. His black hair of inks were very thin, sliding on his forehead, ears and neck in a soft disorder. His features were more.. manly than those of Light. Where Light had angelic beauty, Yuzu had a more mature, dark beauty. His eyes were almonds, coming from one of his European parents, and of a strange reddish hue, his gaze rendered more piercing by the thin eyebrows that overhang them.

His gaze lingered on his fingers as he carelessly unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt, pulling on his tie to loosen it, and Sayu stared for a brief moment at the pale skin before raising her eyes to his brother, meeting his intimidating eyes fixed on her, a smile playing on his lips. She got a little pink from being so obvious, and stared at her bowl of milk.

Yuzuru was very beautiful, in a different way, a little exotic because of his foreign blood.

Light knelt against his brother's, causing him to look away from their little sister, and he gave him a repulsive look, to which Yuzuru replied with a slight grunting laugh.

The teenager suspected his brother of smoking some time ago. His voice had always been more serious than his, but lately it seemed a little more gravely. It made him sensual, and it annoyed Light a little.

"Is Dad going to be very busy, Mom?" Sayu asked their mother, after observing the chair at the end of the table too often empty.

Sachiko sighed softly, observing in her turn the place already cleaned of her husband, left early that morning. A murder had taken place in the middle of the night, and he had been called early in the morning when a walker had alerted the police to his macabre discovery.

"Work called him this morning, Sayu." the woman said softly.

"Is this a murder?" the girl immediately adds, curious.

"This is not a conversation to have at the table," Sachiko immediately concluded, looking at her two sons. Light was thoughtful, while Yuzuru seemed bored with conversation. Yuzuru and her husband had always had a strange and tense relationship. They were cordial with each other, but Yuzuru always seemed uncomfortable around him, while Soichiro watched him as if he could commit a crime from one moment to the next. She quickly decided to change the subject of conversation by remembering the conversation she had had with her husband the night before after going to bed. She noticed that her two sons had again engaged in a childish duel of looks, and felt a thin smile stretching her lips.

«Are you going to your club today, Yuzuru?» asked Sachiko, interrupting their stare duel effectively, with the passive experience of a mother accustomed to the friendly rivalry between her two children.

"Yes, I have already skipped the two previous sessions to review the exams, it's time for me to go back" he replied softly, Sachiko nodding.

« It is very responsible of you to put aside your activities to study. Soichiro and I agree that it deserves a reward if your results follow», she said slowly.

Sayu immediately became enthusiastic, questioning her older brother about what he would like to get as a gift. Yuzuru seemed a little lost at first, thinking, then smiling eventually.

"I think I would like to have a new audio player, my battery is starting to fail," he finally replied to his little sister, who agreed, understanding her brother's need.

He had music in his ears all the time after all, it was as important as watching the beautiful Hideki Ryuga on television for her.

Light observed his brother's ride with a calculating look, knowing full well that his brother had been planning to get this new electronic device since last month. If Light was smarter than his brother academically, Yuzuru didn't give him much ground with his ability to anticipate what he wanted, putting in place passively the preconditions that would lead him to satisfaction.

His brother glanced at him amused, pretending to know what Light was thinking as he grabbed a red apple in the fruit basket, slowly biting into it, the juice flowing on his chin, as he groaned languorously, slowly chewing the crunchy, juicy flesh before licking his lips and wiping his chin from the tip of his index finger, sliding it against his lips as his tongue was about to recover the juice flowing there. Light turned away, ignoring Sayu's exclamations about how sexy her brother was eating an apple, casting a series of reproaches on the part of his mother who reminded her that she was not supposed to talk about her brother in those terms, then scolding Yuzuru for the indecent spectacle that he should not offer by eating a simple fruit, launching in turn Yuzuru in a speech about his passionate love for apples. Light caught his nose bridge. It was a normal Yagami breakfast.

Light watched his brother walk away from him to join his two friends. He did not know exactly how he felt when he saw these two parasites passing an arm around his shoulders, ruffling his hair, or laughing with him, but he was certain of one thing: they did not deserve Yuzuru's attention.

He turned around, heading towards his classroom, smiling politely at the students who greeted him, and occasionally answering to playful girls who ran up to him to check in on him.

Elder Yagami still remembered the arrival of Yuzuru, then five years old. Thin and too pale, he was constantly silent, tense when his father drew a gesture towards him, startling at the slightest glimmer of voice, lying in his closet instead of his bed. He was a scared, traumatized kid.

His father had always refused to talk about the circumstances of the last addition to the Yagami family, regardless of whether Light was already helping him sometimes solve crimes. It was very frustrating.

But honestly, all Light had to do was hack into his father's computer to get the answers he wanted. However, he had not yet done so. Probably because he remembered how Yuzuru got into a dark rage the only time Light mentioned his childhood.

There was something profoundly terrifying in seeing his smirking smile turn into a grimace that unveiled his teeth bestially, his eyes usually sparkling with malice darkening with a bestial shine, and his playful voice becoming a low, whistling roar. The purely dangerous aura which he released, as if he were capable of everything, in a purely primitive state of man, caused fear for his life momentarily.

Even today, he did not know exactly what had brought him out of this state of rage, but he thanked God that his brother was able to calm down so quickly, because he had seen the beginning of the movement of his right hand tightening on his knife.

Maybe it was his father, who called him authoritatively. Maybe it was his mother who dropped her drink, or maybe it was Sayu's fear moaning. But as his eyes shone with sheer sheer madness, he suddenly calmed down, apologizing flatly and leaving the table to lock himself in his room.

« Never speak of this period of his life again. You know this has been a traumatic time for him. To raise his fears to the surface is only cruel and irresponsible» Soichiro had scolded them, although Sayu had nothing to do with, only having eleven years old at this moment.

But he remembered that Sayu and he had wisely acquiesced at that moment, because indeed it seemed to be a true unconsciousness to want to bring Yuzuru into this state voluntarily, now that they knew the reaction he would have to the evocation of his past.

«Light-kun, are you close to Yuzuru-san?» inquired Miko Suguno, one of her classmates at the head of a group of five girls who liked to spread rumors.

"As much as brothers are, I suppose," he replied pleasantly, observing the way Miko leaned over him to listen to his answer as her eyes focused on the subject of the conversation that was swiftly passing through the door, heckling with Yukiteru Asano, one of the morons he was friends with.

"I don't often see you together though," she sighed, as his brother's grave voice came out in a practiced laugh that Light knew was false.

« We live together. High school allows us to avoid always being on top of each other," Light replied easily, as his brother dropped on his chair, leaning against the wall to turn to his friend who sat behind him.

«How long has he been part of your family?» asked softly Sakura Isoshi, the most forgetful girl in the group of the five plagues.

« For 13 years. Why so many questions about him? » Light finally lost patience, although it is not visible, his mask well in place.

«Because...» Miko began, crunching her index finger with a shy look below her eyelashes.

Light knew that on some boys, it would tend to make them particularly attentive, it was a charming behavior after all. But it didn't leave him warm or cold. Especially if it was about his brother.

«Sakura saw him with a girl not long ago... And she was much older. So we wondered if you would know who she is?»

… What ?

Light slowly blinked his eyes, taking a brief look at his brother, who, as if he had a sixth sense -Light thought he really had it sometimes -, looked at him. He raised an interrogator's eyebrow, and Light leaned his head gently to the right, and Yuzuru rose immediately to move towards him.

«Hey, Light» he leaned on the empty desk next to his, throwing a brief bored look at the girls who surrounded him, making them pink in different shades, while an amused smile stretched his lips.  
«Yuzu. We were just talking about you» engaged Light with a happy smile as he saw Miko's eyes expand comically. «It seems that you were seen with an older woman?»

Yuzuru carried his index finger to his lips, emitting a hoarse humming, and he could see the pupils of one of the girls dilating from arousal to sensual voice.

"It would be Eiko-chan, I guess," he finally said, "She's a hostess."  
«A hostess?!» exclaimed without being able to stop Miko, drawing Yuzuru's attention, and making her curl up a little under his piercing gaze.  
« She tried to lure me to her club last month, but I explained to her that I had no money to waste to spend time with older women. We started talking, and we finally started going out every once in a while to have a cup of tea together." Then, by notifying the girls' various states of shock and curiosity, a sneaky smile revealed his white teeth as he whispered in a sensual voice: «Nothing sexual, of course» the second word came out tentatively as the girls blushed and squealed, one of them pushed her shoulder a little.  
"Aah Yuzuru-san is a pervert," she said as she walked away, followed by the other gloomy girls.

Yuzuru turned his gaze to Light.

«Well. I don't know if I should feel special to attract the class vipers, or stained to know me in their thoughts at night»

Light roll up the nose of disgust, rolling his eyes.

"Go back to your seat, Yuzu. Your conversation interests are desperately boring"

A chuckle replied to him, while the other boy was already moving away, questioned by his friends about the voices of the few girls. No matter what he said, it caused the two boys to laugh and pat him on the shoulder.

Light looked away as she sighed, taking out his belongings when the professor entered.

He had no idea that that day, when everything was going on like any ordinary day, his world would turn into a little black notebook falling from the sky in the afternoon.

Light had briefly read the front lines inside the cover of the Death Note, and had placed it on the floor immediately, reflecting on the evolution of the stupid cursed letters. Whoever threw it from the roof, he obviously wanted to get rid of it. However, there was a certain curiosity that remained in his mind as he walked away, prompting him to think that this joke seemed rather well constructed.

He finally decided to pick him up, although he remained septic, he was bored most of the time, and he assumed that the notebook could entertain him for some time when he arrived at home. Otherwise, he'd give it to Yuzuru, knowing him, he'd love the idea of a notebook that could kill people.

The person in question decided to appear, with his arm curling around his neck, letting his weight almost trip him before changing his centre of gravity to adapt to the new weight.

«Aren't you supposed to go to your club in Kempo, Yuzuru? » sighs Light as they were crossing the trains rails.  
«I have to make a check at home to get my bike back, since your beloved brother decided to walk with you this morning...» replied the other one with a charming smile that made Light eyes roll.  
"I didn't ask you for anything," he replied dry.  
"I just wanted to spend some time with you" moaned his brother, getting closer to him. "We haven't seen much of each other lately"  
«I was busy at - »  
« Study? You spend your life studying. Especially since you stopped playing tennis to get deeper into your books. You've lost a lot of your muscle mass, you know?"

Yuzuru's hand leaned against his firm belly, tapping him. Light returned an expression-less look to his brother, who in turn rolled his eyes, taking off from him and sticking his hands into his pockets, his face losing his joyful mask, replaced by hard and emotionless features, if not for boredom.

«Did you go out last night? I heard your bike early this morning» asked Light.  
«Yeah. I was lucky that Soichiro left no sooner, would miss more that he opens the door while I put on my anti-theft»  
«What were you doing?»

Yuzuru scratched his cheek from the tip of the index finger passively, his eyes rising to the sky, blatantly looking for a plausible lie. Light decided to save his time.

"You didn't leave any evidence, did you?"

Yuzuru gave him a jaded look, and Light felt his lips stretching slightly in approval. The language that the two teenagers shared had been thought through for many afternoons in their childhood.

At that time they had listened to a program on coded messages, and had discovered that coded languages did not stop at writing, but also at gestures -the military was a well-known example of gesture-based language. They then had this idea to create signals that would allow them to know what the other wanted easily, mixed with their lively intelligence which enabled them to analyze the external elements to fill the messages of the missing elements.

When Light began to meddle in his father's affairs as a consultant to the police, he realized that some criminals would never be punished.

He felt so much injustice that he felt obliged to share this feeling with his brother. He knew that Yuzuru was different, that the notions of right and wrong left him at best confused, if not disinterested.

But that night, while he was telling his brother about the crimes of this man -a rapist, pedophile moreover- he had seen a dangerous glimmer in his brother's eyes, as he increasingly questioned him about the man.

A few days later, the man mysteriously disappeared without a trace. Light would never have suspected his brother if he hadn't found the wallet in one of his desk drawers looking for criterium mines.

It was followed by a long argument, then arrangements. Light especially remembered the last thing he said to his brother about it, by hitting him in the back of the head: » And don't take a trophy! This is the best way to get caught! ».

Yuzuru had taken him by the letter, leaving in his wardrobe the many prizes he had won over the Kempo competitions and tournaments he had competed in, arriving first each time.

«Who was the lucky one?» finally asked Light.  
« Hiroshi Teppei. An asshole who liked to strangle little girls by raping them» replied driely his brother, plunging his hand in his bag to extract his wallet, grabbing two thousand yen bills while turning to enter the small neighbourhood store that sold apples among other things.

Light waited for him outside, watching him carefully choose each apple he placed in a plastic basket made available, then paying them quickly before stuffing them in a paper bag and returning to him honestly happy, already crunching in one of the fruits by humming with pleasure.

"I will never understand your love for apples" sighed Light as he watched him merry-go-round. Although that very morning he exaggerated his appreciation to provoke him because he knew the attraction that Light felt for him, he really seemed to like these fruits.  
«They taste so delicious... » sighs between two bites «It is the best food that exists in the realm of mortals»

He also had a propensity for increased theatricality when he ate one of these fruits. Light observed with a slight fascination the way his red eyes seemed to shine with supernatural brilliance for a brief moment, putting this effect on the account of the declining sun almost immediately.

They were two steps from the gate of the house when Light remembered the notebook he had picked up. He was about to tell Yuzuru about it when he suddenly stuffed his bag of apples in his arms, opened the front door to drop his bag of lessons and grabbed the bag of sports which he always left hanging from the coat rack.

"Well, tonight, don't work too hard, I'm thinking of doing a study on overwork and how it destroys neurons," said his brother joyfully, and Light immediately saw their mother standing at the entrance to the living room, watching them with a light smile on her lips.

«Be careful on the road, Yuzuru!» she called him as he rode his bike, having already removed the anti-theft.  
«Don't worry, mum!» was the playful response of the teenager as he quickly pedaled standing up, gaining speed.

With a shrug of shoulders, Light came in and took off his shoes, placing the bag of apples next to the fruit basket on the table after crossing the entrance.

«He bought apples again? » Sachiko asked him, surprise. «There are still some, yet!»  
"He must be in the period. We are approaching the date he arrived here, Mom"

His mother put one hand on his mouth, the surprise of having forgotten him.

«Oh... It's true, the year has passed so quickly... When I think that he refused to eat anything other than apples at the time...» she had a slight sad smile.  
"Do you know why?" Light innocently asked him, grabbing a glass in the kitchen to use the water.  
«Well... It seems that he was several times poisoned before... And the only thing he ate safely was apples when he was still... there»

Light felt a chill running on his back, his curiosity immediately fading, and he almost regretted having asked. He had always wanted to know more. But he was somewhat ashamed to admit that it also frightened him. The curious part of him did not surpass prudence.

He knew that his brother had a strange gift for reading thoughts -not literally, but he captured ideas that passed into someone's eyes with disconcerting ease, and he also knew that his brother didn't want anyone to know about his childhood. This meant that Light would have to be skilled enough to conceal that he knew his brother.

And honestly, if he was good at wearing a mask in public, his brother was much better. Even though he was bored and disinterested in social interactions, he felt most of the emotions he displayed. Yuzuru didn't. The only real emotions he seemed to feel were joy when he ate an apple, boredom -all the time -, anger -when it came to a criminal, especially child abusers- and fun -and again, It was rather vague, because everything and nothing could amuse his brother, it was too random to be predicted with accuracy that something in particular amused him-.

"I'm going to study," Light finally announced, her mother nodding softly with a proud smile.

Once locked in his room, he unpacked his schoolbag on his desk, stacking his notebooks in one pile, his textbooks in another, and quietly reading his diary to analyze the homework he had not had the opportunity to do in class.

His eyes finally landed on the notebook he had picked up earlier. He decided to open it, reading more carefully the rules written in English.

"The human whose name is written in this book will die," he murmured. « This notebook will only take effect if the person who writes knows the face of the person when he writes his name, in this way, people with the same name will not be affected... Eh... It's rather detailed as a morbid joke»

_If the cause of death is added less than 40 seconds after writing the name, it will come true._

"And you can choose whether you want whether or not the person suffers by dying, right?" Light lost interest in the book, lighting up the television next to his desk and falling on his bed, feeling little motivated to study subjects he already knew for exams.

Light straightened up and grabbed his pen in the pencil jar and leaned to write the name of Yukiteru Asano, but froze over the page. _Wait. if I write his name and he really dies, that'll make me a murderer._

« _The man who assaulted six people in the Shinjuku district yesterday dug himself into a kindergarten where he took eight people hostage. It would be a certain Kuro Otoharada, a 42-year-old unemployed man._" The face of a man with drawn features appeared on the screen, and Light decided quickly, writing his name.

He watched the show as the forty seconds went by slowly, and when nothing happened, he was half disappointed, half amused to think for a moment that it would work.

He was about to turn off the TV when the reporter made an exclamation.

"Wait, something's going on, the hostages are coming out!"

Light felt a sense of vertigo taking him as the commentator announced that the man had just died of a heart attack.

«Light?» he heard his mother call him from the bottom of the stairs, getting him out of his lethargy. «Don't forget your evening classes at 6:30 pm!»  
"I was getting ready!" said Light.

He resumed his spirits, packed his bag and left the house. But the Death Note did not leave his thoughts the following hour. He even considered killing some of the parasites who were in the same room as him while he was witnessing a money grab.

On the way home, not far from the konbini where he was supposed to wait for his brother, he saw bikers cut off a young woman's road. Light entered inside, monitoring the evolution of the situation from afar, and, having heard the name of one of the men as he entered, began to write his name by trying different spellings and writing circomstances, until finally, he saw the man chasing the girl who was running away and ending up under the wheels of a truck.

_The Death Note really works._

It was the moment Yuzuru chose to enter, looking pale as death. Light was about to ask him what was wrong, because he was certain that it would not be the insignificant death of the biker that would put him in this state, but at the same time, the teenager grabbed his head with two hands, screaming.

Light felt his eyes grow larger by surprise, the panic rolling by wave in his body as he ran towards his brother, trying to ask him what was wrong, not receiving any answers from the person concerned who continued to scream like a madman.

He made the owner of the market get away when he asked him what was wrong, since he didn't ether known what was going on.

He called his father in despair, and to his great relief he dropped out almost immediately.

«Light? What is it... Is it Yuzuru that I hear screaming?! » Soichiro shouted in the phone.  
"I don't know what's going on!" exclaimed Light, removing his brother's hands from his face when he began to pull his hair abruptly. "What's happening to him?"  
« He's having a seizure. Light, you have to calm him down. Give him an apple if you have one at your fingertips, and try to keep him from getting hurt. Where are you? »  
«I am at the konbini, a few blocks from the house»

He hung up after some other exchanges, his brother's voice was almost silent now, probably having torn his vocal cords under the force of his screams.

Unfortunately there were no apples in the small store, and Light set out to hug his brother, effectively preventing him from tearing off his scalp or scratching his face.

His father arrived a few minutes later, lingering for a few short seconds while seeing the rugged area a few metres away, but finally heading towards the two brothers, pulling a syringe out of his pocket.

«What is it?» asked Light, suspicious.  
"A sedative" was his father's brief response as he stuck the needle in the boy's arm and pushed the product into his blood.

Few seconds later, all his weight leaned against Light, and he strengthened his grip on him to support him with the help of his father, until he finally carried him in a solid grip.

"Open the door for me," said Soichiro as they drove toward the parked car by crudely riding the sidewalk.

As he set out for the short minutes between them and their arrival, Soichiro embarked on an interrogation.

«What exactly happened? » he asked.

«I don't know... He came in and he was very pale, as if he was going to feel uncomfortable. The next moment he was yelling... What happened to him, Dad?"

"Something reminded him of _that time_. What else happened? "

«There was this biker who got hit by a truck... Is that what could have triggered this crisis?»

"No" was his father's instant answer. Then, seeing his son's interrogating look, he sighed. « Your brother has seen enough deaths to not care about a random man who gets run over by a truck. »  
"What do you mean?" Light felt a shiver of dread shaking his back to the thought that perhaps his father would be aware of the killings being carried out by Yuzuru.  
« He lived with sectarians before. Lunatics who were making human sacrifices and practicing cannibalism," Soichiro finally sighed, and Light felt his stomach getting heavier. « They treated him as a kind of God. I don't know what went through their heads, but they offered him pieces of human bodies. He was too young to really understand what was going on around him. But I know that one of their rituals was to rape children and then make him to kill them."

Light sank into his seat. Why did his father tell him all this? He didn't want to hear. He didn't want to know. But he couldn't stop listening either, in a morbid curiosity.

« There are triggering words. Gestures. I don't know all of them, it's been a very long job with a psychologist to make his seizures stop"

"Is that why you forbade us to practice a religion?" asked softly Light.  
"Yes. Religion itself would not hinder Yuzuru, but I do not know what kind of words the sectarians used in their prayers» sighs Soichiro. « What you need to understand, Light, is that your brother is dangerous. He may have come out of his trauma and adapted to a normal life, but he has the blood of dozens of innocent people on his hands, whether by choice or not. No child can come out of such dark events in his sanity."

Light swallowed hard, glancing at the back seat of the car, looking at Yuzuru's peaceful face, and trying to imagine him as a child, killing another child. A high heart shook him almost immediately in the face of the pure evil that it exuded. He understood better why his brother had trouble understanding the reasons why the murder was wrong.

«What will happen now?» asked Light softly.  
"He's going to rest, and I'm going to send him back to his psychologist. We can't let that go"  
«Is it so bad? » Light felt tears sting her eyes.

He could not describe the emotional state in which he found himself. The ignorant were blessed. Knowing the horrors that Yuzuru had been going through... and again, in broad strokes... it was disgusting. That was the kind of story you read in horror novels. It wasn't supposed to happen in real life...

« After his crises he is... Different. The people with whom he lived had to fill his head with strange stories, but... He turns into a monster. He wants to hurt, he wants to kill, and he wants to dominate. He didn't even remember his name sometimes. Or said it backwards, ordering us to bow or give him back his diary»  
«Diary?»  
« I don't know what that means. He was too incoherent to answer our questions... We could only wait for him to calm down and give him apples. For some reason, it was the only way to calm him down."  
"Mom doesn't know, does she?" sighed Light, remembering his brief conversation with his mother earlier. He preferred his mother's version. It was a thousand times better.  
« No. I told her that he had been in a violent home, and that his parents regularly poisoned him to try to get rid of him, don't tell her a word of what I told you, Light»  
«Of course, I... She doesn't need to know that..." _and neither do I,_ Light thought, still feeling sick thinking about what his father had told him.

Finally, Soichiro parked his car in the driveway, Light going to pick up his brother in the back seat. He quickly realized that he could not carry him alone. His brother was only muscles, nerves and flesh. His father joined him, and carried him again in his arms, Light then took a step forward to open the portal, then the entrance door.

Sayu was sitting on the last steps of the staircase, and straightened sharply when the door opened.

«How is Yuzu-nii? » she immediately asked, glaring as she saw him unconscious in her father's arms.  
«Yuzuru is tired, Sayu. Go help your mother set the table, please» sigh Soichiro.  
«But... »  
"Sayu" interrupted Light, a warning look at his little sister.

She sighed and turned her heels to head for the kitchen. Light followed his father down the stairs, opening the door to his brother's room when they arrived at the end of the corridor, helping him to install him in his bed, removing his shoes and his uniform jacket, followed by his tie.

«I'm going to watch Yuzuru, Dad. Go reassure Mom and Sayu. I'm not hungry anyway» gently blew Light.

His father seemed to hesitate for a brief moment, then finally left the room in silence, closing the door behind him. Light switched on his brother's bedside lamp and sat at the edge of his bed, removing his shoes and coat, abandoning the one on the back of the office chair.

His eyes landed again on Yuzuru, and he slipped a hand in his tangled hair, attempting to untangle them with his fingers gently. His brother waved a little in his sleep, leaning his head towards his hand in a sigh. Light felt that the night would be long. He didn't feel able to sleep at the moment.

* * *

Huh... Comment ? Suscribe ? All this business ?

See yah !


	2. Death Gods eat apples

**Chapter 1.5 : Death Gods love apples**

**_Hello again._**

**_For somes chapters, there will be a half chapter (like this 1.5). It's short, like a transition. It will generaly appear when Yuzuru let place to Uruzuy._**

**_'Hope you'll like it !_**

* * *

Light had finally fallen asleep on his brother's bed, moving enough while sleeping to hold him in his arms when he woke up.

Yuzuru's eyes were already open, and his dull look landed on Light when he moved a little, making Light flinch in front of the incredibly empty look, not an ounce of recognition in his eyes.

«Yuzuru?» Light hesitated, his father's voice echoing in his head _He did not even remember his name sometimes, or said it backwards._ The reaction-less his brother had to the call of his name made him agitated, trying to rise up, to move away a little.

His brother's grip hardened on him, preventing him from rising. Light decided to sit still while the other teenager stared at him attentively, as if he were analyzing him.

«You... » he murmured «You can help me»

Light blinked his eyes, not knowing what to think of this statement. What could he help him with?

"Of course, what do you want?" he pleasantly asked, his mask rising without his consent. He did not remember a day when he would have used it with his brother, but he felt like he was facing a complete stranger with his appearance.

"Help me find my diary," ordered the other one, finally letting go of Light to get up, notifying his outfit with an empty air, and then a pinch of irritated lips.

Light did not know exactly how he felt, but it was with a certain sense of alarm that he rose in turn. His brother would have already told him to remove his stupid mask in front of him. This... This person in front of him did not even seem to be aware that he was carrying him; like a stranger when he met him.

"What is your name?" finally asked Light, because he could not call him decently with his brother's name. That person was not his brother.  
«Uruzuy» sighed the other, as if mentioning his name was boring, as he glanced over Light's head.

Light thought for a brief moment that he had to have strand of his hair, since he had not yet done his hair, but it was Yuzuru who liked to tease him about his hair, not... _him_.

«Well, Light Yagami. What if you told me where my diary is?» No matter how the sentence was constructed, it was definitely not a question or a request. It was an order.  
«Do you recognize me?»

Because really, Light had no idea what diary the other one was talking about, and he was more interested in knowing his name. However, the other simply pinched his disapproving lips again.

« Don't ask unnecessary questions. You're wasting my time," he said coldly, as he walked to the bedroom closet to look for clothes.

Soon he would remove what he was wearing without shame, grabbing one of the tight pants that Light criticized every time he saw his brother wearing it, followed by a black T-shirt and a studded leather jacket that their father had forbidden him to wear because it made him look like a Yankee.

«Where is my diary, Light?» He asked again, and Light noticed at that moment, as he turned to him, that his red eyes... were shining. There was no sun knocking directly on the window, no light that could explain this particular phenomenon.  
« I don't know what you're talking about. You never had a diary» Light sighed, frustrated, and he remembered that his father had mentioned that apples were a remedy for the strange state in which Yuzuru entered. "Do you want an apple?" he proposed.  
He could see Uruzuy's eyes creaking, seeming a little suspicious as he gauged Light again.

"Of course," he finally agreed, signalling to Light to move forward.

Their path to the kitchen was silent, and Light prayed that his father would rise soon. It was still very early after all. Her mother would only get up in an hour. A whole hour to spend with this.. Unknown sharing his brother's face.

He heard him take a sudden breath when he entered the kitchen, and he caught the paper bag containing several apples, which he studied successively, seeming to be more and more preoccupied.

«Who chose these apples?» He asked Light, finally choosing one and crunching it, feeling his eyes closing under the explosion of flavor that covered his tongue.  
«It's... you» hesitated Light behind him «Finally.. Yuz.. Never mind»  
« It's me... Yuzuru. I see. I think everything is starting to make sense» Uruzuy sighed and ended his apple in silence before throwing the core on the table without consideration. « I think everything is starting to make sense. Like the fact that I don't have my diary anymore, or that I'm here. I'm starting to remember it now" He sighed and turned away to observe Light, who clumsily stood against the kitchen counter, watched him carefully.

There were flashes of memories while he was eating another apple, moments he didn't remember having lived, alongside this Light Yagami, or others, and he began to understand that his unique situation had led him into some sort of identity dissociation. A human part, and a part... that was much less human.

Until he could get his note back, there was no sense in staying awake. Yuzuru could live as long as he wanted, so long as he didn't get his diary, he'd have to stay here anyway.

« Well, listen to me carefully, Light Yagami. You will look for my diary. No matter how. Go back to the origins, investigate, find out where he was abandoned. I have no reason to stay awake during this time. But if I don't get my diary back, that Yuzuru boy you seem to care about will disappear permanently while I look for it. And believe me, no time limit can reach me until then»

Light nodded wisely, and Uruzuy felt a little curious about him. He seemed to both understand the situation but not to do so. His expressions showed something, his eyes something else.

_What a strange human _was his last thought as he briefly closed his eyes.

Light saw the way Uruzuy closed his eyes, dangerously swinging as if he were losing consciousness. The next moment, his eyes were open again, having lost their luminescent hue, replaced by an honest confusion as they traveled around.

«Um... What am I doing here? Is it morning?»

Light took his brother in his arms a few seconds later, ignoring his protests and questions. He was now aware of the terror he had felt since his awakening when his brother was looking at him without any familiar emotion, as if he were just one forgettable person among so many others.

And he also realized that he cared his brother's gaze too much to lose him. No. He cared about his brother too much. He promised himself that he would never lose him. Even if he needed to kill for this.

* * *

Weell... Suscribe, comment... all of this ?

Obviously, you're starting to know who really is our little Yuzuru, aren't yah ?

Well, please, tell me how you think he arrived in a human body, I'm interested :)

See yah !


End file.
